


Interwoven

by iulli



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, M/M, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulli/pseuds/iulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua firmly believes that fate doesn't exist, but an unexpected run in with Gon Freecss after months of being separated might change his mind. GonxKillua / Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interwoven

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote for an anon on tumblr who suggested a scenario where Gon and Killua unexpectedly run into each other post-separation. Original post found here: http://raptinsound.tumblr.com/post/105232877655/oh-sweet-mysterious-anon-your-wait-is-over-as  
> Enjoy!
> 
> x

_It’s not like we were meant to meet each other._

He would tell himself this sometimes, late at night when he was alone under the stars. Thinking….Wondering—Was there any rhyme or reason behind their assembly? Or had it all just been pure coincidence? Had they just been in the same place at the same time? The odds of fate bringing them together were unlikely. Fate was something made up—something silly that star struck lover’s crafted to glorify their bonds.

Killua was smarter than that. He knew better than to believe for a second that he and his best friend were bound together by an invisible red string.

_Stupid_. He would grit his teeth and push the childish notion away until it was nothing more than a numb, vacant ache tugging at his chest. If fate were real, then things would be different. There wouldn’t have been a reason for them to separate. There wouldn’t have been any pain.

But they did separate. And there was a lot of pain, even to that day.

He took in a breath of cold air, letting it fill the hallow drum in his lungs.

The constellations overhead were spinning; fabricating. Killua would remain mindless to their devices—to the trillion eyes watching him and one other lonesome soul walking towards him, not too far up the path that lined ocean sands.

Approaching footsteps; heavy and direct. Familiar and yet estranged to the Zoldyck boy’s ears. His set of galactic pools lifting up, up—to greet the sight of dawn.

But it was nearly 1am and the midnight dogs were yapping beyond the port town. It was dark and there was no light. No light—except for a flickering street lamp. And a sleepless tavern sign. And Gon Freecss.

Killua froze in his tracks; keeping the sudden quake of his fists at bay in his coat pockets.

_You’re here. It’s you. But how? Why?_ His thoughts began to race; too fast for him to keep up.

The island child; born of earth and sun; golden gaze far more stern than the first time they’d met on accident, was standing several feet ahead with an equal amount of bewilderment on his face. “……Killua?”

The silver-locked hunter felt his heart pound. His lips parted, but nothing audible came out. Just soundless, limitless disorientation.

Gon’s pupils pulsed. He tightly gasped, as if to say something, but he too found himself mute at the sight of his friend—unseen for months prior.

How long had it really been?

Killua’s hair framed his refined face more than Gon last remembered. He was taller…if only by a couple inches. In the moonlight, his skin looked polished. His eyes caught every glint of the stars. Gon had to swallow down the lump in his throat before his fascination got the better of him. The truth was, Killua was stunning. He always had been, but the bright night brought emphasis to his maturing features.

Finally, after a huff of visible air between them, the Freecss boy spoke, “…It’s really you…. I thought I was seeing things.” His voice was deeper—drenched with good-natured warmth. It filled Killua’s eardrums and spread through his body like wildfire; reigniting his wintered heart.

When he at last felt like he could generate words, several impediments fell out first; causing Killua’s cheeks to flush. He quickly recovered himself, “I thought I was seeing things too.”

Gon chuckled, further thawing the icy gap between them.

“What are you doing here?”

“I sailed in this afternoon….. On my way to visit Kite. She’s with her team, studying species beyond the Western mountain range.”

“That’s a long trip from Whale Island….”

“You’re telling me. I was on the boat for 3 weeks. It’s good to be back on land.” Gon scratched his nose; surprised at how easily they could form casual conversation. “What about you?”

“Alluka and I are spending the week here. She wanted to see the ocean.”

Gon smiled, “I’m glad you’re both safe. I was sort of worried after not getting a letter from you for a while.”

“I meant to write….It’s been a rough end of the year.”

“It’s alright, I understand. I’m relieved though.”

The wind hissed past them—rattling their coats.

“It’s cold.” Gon picked at something nonchalant to say. His words came out more shaky than intended.

“….It’s been cold for a long time.” Killua’s voice was equally tinged with something bittersweet.

They avoided eye contact. Avoided seeing the hurt; the regret, the hidden tears. There were still things Killua couldn’t tell Gon. But in some strange, sixth-sense sort of way, Gon already knew—the secrets Killua kept were pouring out from his deep blues.

“Killua.”

The ex-assassin was focusing on Gon’s boots, barely visible beneath long pants. “Hm?” The air felt like thin glass, gradually cracking at the edges; losing strength to stay mantled.

“It’s really good to see you.” The echo of Gon’s voice trembling between a breathy sob brought Killua’s gaze to full focus.

When he saw Gon’s smile, wet with tears at its corners, his lower lip puffed up and his shoulders hunched forward. The ache and retention in his chest gave out—replaced by a heat that he thought was long extinguished, “Gon….”

It took a small instant for Killua to change his mind about fate. Maybe it did exist…..That invisible thread that tied souls together.  And if it did, the universe above wove the strings that led Gon back to him again and again, despite any and all odds—In this quiet ocean town, sleeping in the frost of December; filaments sewn so tightly that Killua nearly felt his pinky grow numb from the cut off circulation.

It was pulling, yanking, guiding him forward. Forever connecting him to the person that stood ahead.

“It’s good to see you too.” He looked straight into golden pools, soon to collide with moonlit waves as Gon ran and threw his arms around Killua’s shoulder’s; encompassing him.

The scarf woven around bronzed skin absorbed falling tears from pastel cheeks; burying Killua in warmth that finally melted the blistering cold that had imprisoned them for too long.

They both let their chests quake in quiet, crying laughter.

“What were you doing, walking around by yourself in a dark place like this?” Gon’s arms refused to lessen in strength as he pressed his face against soft silver hair.

Killua sniffed loudly as he smirked, “Looking for you, obviously.”

Gon chuckled lightly, taking in the sensation of Killua’s hands gripping at the back of his coat, “Really?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie, Killua. That’s mean.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Yes you are! Tell the truth, you were looking for me, right? I was looking for you too.”

The ex-assassin chuckled without responding.

“Killuaaaa! Answer me!”

Their soppy bickering filled the air.

_Is there really even a reason to look?_ Killua let Gon eventually win the argument; allowing him to clean his pale skin with the edge of his scarf like a mother would her child before pulling at his arm to walk together.  _After all, we’re meant to meet over and over again, just like this. Aren’t we?_


End file.
